Perfecta para mí
by chibichibi Twilighter Greyssed
Summary: Una visita al gimnasio cambia la vida de Bella


DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Meyer bla, bla . la historia es mía.

* * *

><p>PERFECTA PARA MÍ<p>

* * *

><p>Sin beteo<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba hecha una mierda. El desgraciado de Mike Newton había roto mi jodido corazón. Él muy imbécil no tuvo los tamaños suficientes de decírmelo a la cara, solo me envió un jodido mensaje diciéndome:<p>

"Lo siento Bella, pero nuestra relación tiene que terminar. Sabes, No eres tu soy yo"

Le envié un mensaje en respuesta. Necesitaba una jodida explicación.

"¡Necesito una jodida explicación Mike!"

Y el muy idiota me contesto esto. En realidad esperaba una llamada al menos.

"Querida Isabella: Te amo, pero mi familia me ha obligado a que termine con esto. Tu sabes que yo no hago caso a las habladurías , pero según mi familia lo nuestro no tiene futuro por que tu sobrepeso no tiene remedio.

Con amor Mike."

Hijo de su putisima madre. Estaba tan encabronada que tenía ganas agarrar las tijeras de mi buro e ir a su casa y dejarlo sin descendencia.

Realice mis ejercicios de respiración para controlar mi ira, y luego marque el número de Alice para contarle conté todo lo ocurrido. Ella como buena amiga me consoló y dijo lo que ya sabía: que Mike era un pedazo de mierda andante.

Había conocido a Michel Newton hace seis meses atrás. Salimos un par de veces, y después de un mes ya éramos novios. Con Mike la pasaba muy bien, pero estas últimas semanas había estado un poco raro y distante, ya no me invitaba a salir a ninguna parte y cuando salíamos solo era por una hora y luego me llevaba a casa. También estaba el hecho de que ya no me besaba como lo hacía al principio. Era un hecho. (y el mensaje lo había confirmado). Había terminado conmigo porque estaba gorda. Bueno, en realidad no era tan gorda, solo estaba un poco rellenita.

Como la típica chica con el corazón roto me la pase encerrada en mi departamento por una semana. Iba al trabajo y en cuanto salía me iba a casa a comer helado y siempre veía la misma película: mujer bonita. (1)

…..….

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Era domingo por la noche, ya había llorado por toda una semana por el estúpido de Mike. Así que decidí que el no merecía ninguna lagrima más. Tome mi celular y llame a Alice para planear una salida al centro comercial. Mientras buscaba su número en la agenda de mi celular repentinamente este sonó. Era Alice, deslice el botón verde para contestar.

-¿Qué quieres?— pregunte. Iba a decirle que estaba a punto d llamarle, pero decidi que fuera ella la que me contara elmotivo por el cual me habia llamado.

-Pensaba que sería bueno llamarte para invitarte a que fuéramos mañana al gimnasio.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me fastidiaba cuando Alice o Rose me decían que tenía que ejercitarme para estar en forma. Si yo quisiera estar en forma yo misma iría al jodido gimnasio por mi propia cuenta.

-Alice, ya te he dicho que no me intere…

-Te encantara Bells. Un nuevo instructor ha llegado y está buenísimo—dijo mi amiga.

-Umm..No lo sé. Las que ligan con los chicos guspos son las flacuchas como tú—dije con recelo.

-Vamos Bells, no he dicho que vamos a ir a ligar, solo te estoy invitando para que te distraigas un poco mirando a chicos buenísimos. Además sabes que Rose y yo vamos al gimnasio solo para ver a los chicos que se ponen mallas.

-¡Oh, por Dios Alice eres una sucia!

-Admirar la entrepierna de chicos no tiene nada de malo. ¿Qué dices Bells vienes?

No quería ir, pero la idea de Alice era buena.

-¿A qué hora?—pregunte.

Estoy segura de que Alice se puso a dar saltitos por la emoción.

-A las nueve de la mañana, pasaremos por ti.

-Ok—dije y colgué.

…

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano. De alguna manera estaba emocionada por salir de la rutina que había empleado con la separación con Mike. A las nueve en punto la puerta de mi departamento sonó, fui abrir y me encontré con Rose y con Alice, las dos vestían ropa de deporte.

-Hola chicas—salude animadamente.

-Hola—contestó Alice emocionada, Rose solo sacudió la mano detrás de Alice.

-Vamos—dije, tomando mi pequeño bolso con las cosas preparadas para un día de gimnasio.

Al llegar al lugar quede maravillada. En las máquinas de pesas se encontraban varios hombres haciendo ejercicio, el sudor les corría por la frente, el cuello y traspasaba sus camisetas. Esto era el jodido paraíso para una ninfómana.

Encare a mis amigas y les pregunte.

-¿Por dónde empezaremos?—pregunte ansiosa y por qué me tocara ejercitarme junto a uno de los musculosos.

Alice miro a Rose como si tuvieran un maldito plan maquiavélico.

-Tu comenzaras haciendo zumba—dijo Rose señalando la dirección en la cual tenía que ir.

-Pero, pero ustedes dijeron que…

-Te inscribimos en clases de zumba ; es donde está el instructor buenísimo que te dijimos.

-Pero yo quiero estar junto a uno de ellos—dije y señale discretamente a un chico alto, moreno, cabello ondulado y musculoso.

-Oh no querida, ese moreno de allá es mío—dijo Rose.

-¿Entonces a que vine?—pregunte haciendo un puchero.

- Te encantara el instructor Bells, el chico tiene un Culo de acero. (2)

-Hola chicas—saludo una voz varonil a mis espaldas.

-Hola Edward—dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Hoy estarán en mi clase?—preguntó el chico a mis espaldas. No me moleste en mirarlo porque yo estaba mirando como idiota a los musculosos que se ejercitaban.

-Rose y yo haremos un poco de spinning. Pero Bella si está en tu clase—anunció Alice.

-¡Bella!—Alice llamó mi atención.

-He…—dije. Obligue a mis ojos apartar la vista de los musculosos. Después puse atención a ambas.

-Él es Edward, él te dará la clase de zumba—anunció Alice señalando al chico a mis espaldas.

Me gire sobre mis talones para quedar frente al Culo de acero. ¡Por la madre de los dioses del olimpo! Él chico que estaba frente a mi estaba extremadamente buenísimo. Era alto, cabello color bronce despeinado(3).Tenía nariz recta, labios extra besables, ojos de color verde que provocaban que solo un giño tus bragas cayeran al suelo. Y….Un cuerpo follable.

-Hola—saludo el cobrizo.

-Hola—salude atónita.

-Soy Edward Cullen, tu instructor de Zumba.

-Soy Isabella Swan, la goda que quiere bajar de peso—solté de repente sin meditar mi respuesta. "Demonios Isabella, la estas cagando", me regañe mentalmente.

Edward hizo caso omiso de mi comentario acerca del sobrepeso.

-Bueno, pues es mejor que nos demos prisa, la clase está por comenzar—dijo dirigiéndose a mí, luego miro a mis amigas y se despidió—.Nos vemos pronto chicas.

Edward camino hacia donde daría la clase y yo solo lo seguí como la idiota que era.

Edward se puso al frente de la clase y comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso.

"Hola chicas, nuevamente bienvenidas a mi clase de Zumba, como ya saben algunas y para las que no lo saben : mi nombre es Edward Cullen y espero que les guste mi clase y vengan la próxima clase—

Concluyo su discurso.

Se dio media vuelta y todas pudimos apreciar su hermoso y redondo trasero. Estoy un tanto segura que pude escuchar como algunas de las que estaban presentes soltaban un suspiro (incluida yo).Desde ahora estaba decida a venir todos los días para ver a Edward Bombón Cullen contornear su trasero de un lado a otro.

Una hora más tarde, la clase de zumba termino. Joder, las piernas me temblaban. Me sentía como el jodido venado todas mis fuerzas me obligue a salir del lugar. Antes de que lo lograra la voz del cobrizo me llamo.

-Isabella.

Demonios.¿ acaso no veía que necesitaba una silla de ruedas?

-¿Qué?—logre decir sin girarme.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la clase?—preguntó.

¿De verdad me estaba preguntando eso?

-Bien—me limite a decir. No quería decirle que estaba a punto de caerme.

Camino hasta quedar frente a mi.

-¿Vendrás mañana?—preguntó.

-Si puedo—conteste.

-¿Sí puedes?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Sí—conteste nuevamente—. Vendré si es que puedo levantarme de la cama.

El me miro nuevamente sin entenderme.

-Vendré si es que no necesito ir al hospital, siento como si un autobús hubiera pasado por encima de mí—dije tratándome de explicar.

- Oh, ya veo—soltó una pequeña carcajada—.Entonces te veo mañana—dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose hacia donde sea que fuera.

Media hora más tarde me encontré con Rose y con Alice donde hace una hora y media me habían dejado.

-¿Cómo fue todo?- preguntó Rose animada.

-Bien—conteste—, Culo de acero es toda una máquina.

-¿Culo de acero?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo con los ojos como platos. Alice negó levemente con la cabeza como tratando de decirme algo.

Y como la estúpida y despistada que soy dije:

-Si, culo de acero—confirme.

-Así que tengo un Culo de acero—dijo la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

¡Santo cielo! Me había escuchado, me había escuchado, me había escuchado. Gire para encáralo, su rostro estaba serio. ¡Mierda!

-Yo…Yo….No….

Edward alzo una de sus cejas cobrizas interrogativamente.

-Lo siento—conseguí decir.

El cobrizo esta vez frunció el ceño.

-Yo no quise decir eso, es solo que….

-Acepto tu disculpa con una condicion.

-¿Cuál?

-Acepto tu disculpasolo si aceptas salir a desayunar mañana conmigo. -Edward me dedico una comestible sonrisa.

Mire a las chicas, y ellas tenían cara de "No seas estúpida y acepta".

-Yo…yo. Está bien—dije por fin.

-Bien. Entonces mañana después de clase ¿Está bien?—preguntó.

Asentí en respuesta. Luego él se marchó.

Rose y Alice me miraron de una manera rara.

-Eres una perra resbalosa—dijo Rose escandalizada.

Alice asintió confirmando lo que Rose decía.

-Calma chicas, seguro que me ve como un reto que cumplir. O quizá quiera venderme uno de esos productos milagrosos con los que bajas de peso mágicamente.

-O quizá le gustes—dijo Alice.

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo mañana por ti misma—dijo Rose.

….

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano. Tenía que encontrar algo mejor que ayer para ponerme. No es que fuera una cita, pero tenía que estar presentable (Esta bien no engañare a nadie, si estaba nerviosa por el desayuno de hoy con el cobrizo).

Alice y Rose llegaron por mí a la misma hora del día anterior. Tome mi bolso y Salí del departamento. A mis espaldas escuche que Rose y Alice cuchicheaban y se reían.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunte preocupada. Temía que se me hubiera olvidado ponerme un zapato o el pantalón de deporte.

-¿Por qué caminas así?—dijo Rose señalándome mi forma de caminar.

-¿Cómo?— dije como si no supiera que me estaban hablando.

-¿Por qué cojeas Bella?

Ha…Era eso.

-Anoche queridas amigas… Folle con Christian Grey en el cuarto rojo.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!—preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿No lo conocen?—pregunte riéndome un poco.

Negaron con la cabeza.

-Oh, amigas las he perdido para siempre. ¿No han leído 50 sombras de Grey?

Negaron nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Les prestare mis libros eróticos—dije—ha… Y la respuesta por la que cojeo es porque me siento como una virgen recién follada.

Cuando la clase termino, me sentía igual que ayer.

Edward se acercó a mí.

-Te veo en media hora aquí mismo—dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Por mi arte fui a darme una ducha rápida a las regaderas del gimnasio y cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba en camino hacia donde Edward quería que nos viéramos. Edward me esperaba recargado sobre la pared de su salón de clase.

-Hola—saludo en cuanto me vio.

Traía ropa de civil: Unos jeans ajustados, una polera de maga tres cuartos azul marino y unos mocasines.

- Hola—salude en respuesta.

-¿Lista para irnos?

Asentí.

Fuimos a una cafetería que quedaba cercas al gimnasio. Cuando llegamos Edward me pidió que apartara una mesa mientras el compraba el desayuno. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Edward apareció con una charola, en ella traía dos vasos con jugo y dos ensaladas. Deposito la charola en la mesa y luego tomo asiento frente a mí.

-Espero que te guste lo que elegido para ti—Dijo con una sonrisa moja bragas.

-Está bien—respondi.

Antes de que comenzara con alguna promoción o alguna mierda de que necesitaba bajar de peso dije:

-¿Por qué lo haces?—pregunte.

-¿Qué hago qué?—replicó.

-Esto—señale la comida y nuestro alrededor.

-No te entiendo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Es que…¿acaso invitas a desayunar a las más gorditas de tu clase, para vender alguna mierda o algo así?

Edward abrió la boca varias veces sin decir nada.

-piensas que lo hago porque vendo algún producto para bajar de peso o alguna mierda parecida. Porque de una vez te digo que yo no hago esa clase de cosas.

-¿o acaso soy algún proyecto para darte fama que eres un buen instructor.

-¡No! Es una pena que pienses esas cosas de mí. Sí te he invitado a salir es porque me agradas.- Paso una mano por sus broncineos cabellos-. Sé que pensaras que estoy loco. Pero quiero conocrte.

Lo mire inquisitivamente. Quise creerle, pero mi cerebro se negaba a aceptar una cosa asi. Chicos guapos no solían salir con gorditas feas como yo.

-¿No me crees verdad?—preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces te lo demostrare. —dijo decidido.

…

Al dia siguiente nuevamente me invito a desayunar. Luego al siguiente día me invito a cenar. Y luego al siguiente, al siguiente y el siguiente hasta que las salidas con Edward se convirtieron en rutina.

Pasaron dos meses desde que había conocido a Edward, en todo ese tiempo que pase con él Edward comenzaba a gustarme, a gustarme de verdad, pero era una pena que su "interés" solo se ubiera convertido en solo una amistad. (Y no era que yo esperara un milagro para que él se fijara en mí. Era consiente de mi físico y de mi sobrepeso). Sé que algunas personas piensan que el físico no importa, pero mis pocas experiencias amorosas me habían demostrado lo contrario.

Era lunes. Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, en la misma mesa de siempre.

-Bells, quiero que me ayudes en algo - dijo con entusiasmo.

-Sí- conteste animadamente.

—Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a una chica.

Cuando dijo aquello sentí que mi jodido corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo quierts qué te ayude?—pregunte sin muchas ganas.

Edward me miro no muy convencido. Creo que habia notado mi estado de animo.

-Quiero que…Olvídalo, me las arreglare como pueda—dijo seguro de sí mismo sin dejar de sonreir.

Era una completa idiota por haber rechazado . Ahora no me enteraría quien era aquella fulana. Y no era que quisiera saber quien era. Pero no queria perder la amistad de Edward.

-Quiero ayudarte—dije tomándolo de la mano.

Edward hizo una mueca, como si mi toque lo lastimara. Inmediatamente aleje mi mano, Oh dios conocia esos gestos.

-No creo que sirva de mucho tu ayuda—dijo como si lo estuviera pensando.

"Tienes que prepararte para una dolorosandespedida" me dije mentalmente.

-Quiero ayudarte. De verdad.

Edward no hizo caso a mis palabras.

-Em…Tengo que irme Bella—dijo mirando su reloj impaciente, como si fuera a llegar tarde a una cita.

-Está bien—fue lo último que dije.

-Lo siento de verdad. Te veo mañana—medio grito por encima de su hombro.

Me quede mirándolo, viendo como Edward se alejaba. En ese momento la llamada de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-No estoy de humor Alice—conteste de mala gana.

-Bella, necesito de tu ayuda es una emergencia.

-No creo que ahora sea un buen momento.

-Lo es, créeme. Estoy en el centro comercial. Juro que si vienes no te vas a arrepentir.

-Dame veinte minutos y estoy contigo – dije.

Me levante de m lugar y fui al dichoso centro comercial para encontrar a Alice.

Ella me esperaba fuera de su tienda de ropa favorita, en cuanto me vio se apresuró a ir hacia donde estaba.

-Qué bueno que has llegado, vamos.

Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a la tienda. Adentro de la tienda ya nos esperaba una empleada del lugar.

-¿Qué haces Allly?

-Compraremos un vestido para ti.

-Yo no necesito ropa Alice , y menos un vestido.

-Sí, si lo necesitas amiga, tenemos que celebrar que has bajado unos cuantos kilitos de peso.

Lo pensé por un rato. Alice tenía razón; gracias a las rutinas de Edward y a una buena alimentación había bajado ocho kilos de grasa en dos meses. No negare que al principio solo iba a esas dichosas clases de zumba por Edward, pero después lo hacía por mí misma, por estar bien conmigo misma.

-Está bien—dije convencida—Lo hare.

Me probé varios vestidos que Alice había elegido para mí. Al final decidí por un vestido veraniego color blanco. Sé que eso color es muy difícil para una mujer con demasiadas curvas y con un poco de sobrepeso, pero hoy me arriesgaría a ponermelo. Y por qué Alice insistió que se me veía muy bien. Al termino de las compras fuimos a un salón de belleza donde me hicieron tratamientos en el cabello y quedo muy bien.

Una vez listas salimos del salón y nos dirigíamos a la salida del centro comercial para ir al departamento de Rose. Para nuestra sorpresa una limosina nos esperaba aparcada en la salida del centro comercial.

-¿Es en serio Alice?, ¿Una limosina?

Mi amiga asintió emocionada.

Un hombre de traje nos esperaba con la puerta de la limosina abierta. Subimos a ella y nos maravillamos por las cosas que había en su interior. La limosina arranco y se dirijo a su destino (El cual no sabía). Media hora más tarde la limosina aparco frente a un restaurante y la puerta se abrió. Asombrada por tanto lujo baje sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Cuando estuve fuera, el hombre de traje cerró la puerta detrás de mí, Mire hacia atrás y Alice seguía en la limosina, la ventanilla se bajó dejándome ver a mi amiga asomar la cabeza.

-Hasta aquí llego yo.

-¡Alice no…!

¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?

Me dirige hacia la limosina para abrirla y entrar a ella, pero la voz de Rosalie interrumpió mi acción.

-¡Bella!—grito a mis espaldas.

Gire sobre mis talones y la encare. Ella lucía un vestido rojo pasión que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos. Rose camino hacia mí desde el restaurante hasta donde me encontraba.

-¡Mírate! Te ves hermosa—dijo con asombro.

-Rose. ¿Qué jodidos sucede? ¿Por qué Alice…?

-Es una sorpresa de…Alguien, ven vamos adentro—me tomo de brazo y me arrastro dentro del restaurante.

El restaurante estaba completamente vacío, solo estaba una mesa al centro del lugar con dos velas encendidas en el centro. Caminamos hasta quedar frente a la mesa. De alguna parte de la habitación apareció el hombre moreno del otro día, al cual Rose había dicho que era suyo, creo que su nombre era Emmett.

Esperen.¿Emmett había planeado esto y Rose estaba de acuerdo? El chico me sonrió y se ubicó detrás de mí para jalar la silla hacia atrás, para que yo tomara asiento.

-En un momento vendrán a atenderlos—dijo con una sonrisa y se llevó a Rose a donde quiera que había estado hace dos minutos.

Esto comenzaba a molestarme. ¿Quién jodidos había hecho esto, y para que lo había hecho? ¿Porque todos se traían entre manos un puto secreto?

De repente todas las luces se apagaron dejándome a la luz de las velas.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación pude ver una sombra que se acercaba hacia mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Yo conocía aquella mata de cabellos rebeldes, era Edward…Esperen…¿Era Edward Cullen vestido de príncipe?¡ Jodidos dioses de los hombres ridículos que se vestían de príncipes y aun así se ven comestibles! Quise reír estruendosamente. Y así lo hice.

Edward al percatarse de mis carcajadas comenzó a reír con migo.

-¿Te parece ridículo Swan?

Asentí sin dejar de reírme. —Que es todo esto—pregunte.

-Es una cena—contesto.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero…

No dejo que continuara.

-¿Te acuerdas que hace dos meses te dije que probaría que me interesas?

Asentí.

-Pues espero acabarte de demostrártelo hoy.

Se acercó hasta llegar a un costado mío, se arrodillo hasta quedar pegadito a mí.

Lo mire sorprendida. Nunca se había acercado demasiado, lo más cerca que había estado era a medio metro de distancia, algunas veces me había tomado de la mano, pero era solo eso.

-Te amo—susurro en mi oído.

Instintivamente me aparte de él. M e levante de mi lugar, dejándolo a él en la misma posición.

-¡¿Qué?!—dije escandalizada. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Una cosa era que yo fantaseara con el de vez en cuando, y otra cosa era que todo eso fuera verdad.

-Te amo Bella. No sé…No sé, si es mucho, o poco tiempo que te he conocido, pero…. Oh Dios…

Seguí mirándolo atónita.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustaste mucho. Y ahora que te conozco mejor me he dado cuenta que te amo. Amo tu forma de ser, tu, tu… Amo todo de ti—dijo nerviosamente y pasándose una mano por sus broncíneos cabellos.

¿Era una jodida broma? por qué de ser así iba a matar al responsable de toda esta mierda.

-¡¿Quién te pago para que me hicieras esto?!—grite enfadada.

Edward parecía confundido con mi pregunta.

-¡Oh dios Cullen. Juro que si esto es una broma tuya o de Mike!

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Mike?

-Tú lo has de saber mejor que yo. —dije con más enfado.

Estaba lo bastante molesta para seguir en ese lugar tome mis cosas y Salí del restaurante. Por suerte un taxi pasaba por ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento fui directo a mi habitación y llore toda la noche. Una hora más tarde Alice y Rose llamaron a mi puerta. No me moleste en abrirle o a contestar a sus llamadas. Me sentía bastante herida. No podía creer que ellas también se hubieran prestado a hacerme aquella ridiculez.

A la mañana siguiente me levante lo suficientemente tarde como para no ir a mis ya acostumbras clases de zumba. Por la tarde me prepare para ir al trabajo. Ya en el trabajo Rose intento hablarme, pero yo la ignore por completo. Al salir iba directo a mi departamento, cuando Alice me tomo del brazo y me halo.

La enfrente.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Alice?—dije molesta.

-Tenemos que hablar en serio Bella.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, con Rose o con Edward. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Alice me fulmino con la mirada.

-No creo que se momento de ponerte en el papel de mártir Isabella, porque no te queda.

-No estoy siendo mártir Alice, solo trato de defenderme.

-Pues no lo estás haciendo….Argggg… ¡por dios Isabella!¿ cómo se te pudo ocurrir que nosotros conspiráramos contra a ti?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No puedo creer que pensaras que queríamos hacerte daño. Y además de donde salió esa reverenda idiotez de que Mike estaba involucrado en todo esto.

Volví a encogerme de hombros. Sabía que era una idiotez pensar que Alice y Rose estuvieran involucradas en esto. Pero dentro de mí también sabía que las palabras de Edward no eran ciertas. Él no podía haber dicho esas cosas en serio. Yo era como el patito feo al lado de él, él era como un cisne hermoso.

-No lo sé Alice, solo sé que lo que él no fue verdad.

-¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

¿Acaso no veía lo que era obvio?

-Por dios Alice. Un hombre como el nunca podrá fijarse en alguien como yo.

-¿Por qué no?—contradijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Alguien Como Edward nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, en una gorda.

-¡Cielos Bella! No puedo creer que tú misma pienses eso de ti. Edward te quiere y es una lástima que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso.

-Pero…

-No todos los hombres son como el estúpido de Mike. Y debes saber que Edward te quiere por lo que eres.

-La he cagado—dije.

Alice asintió.

-Búscalo Bells, sé que tú también sientes algo por él.

Mire fijamente a mi amiga y sonreí agradecida. Había sido una jodida estúpida. Ahora tenía que arreglar esta situación. Le diría lo que sentía. Le diría que lo quería.

-Gracias Alice. Por hablar conmigo y hacerme entender las cosas.

-Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

Asentí. De pronto una idea cruzo por mi mente.

-Alice. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-Con lo que sea.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que fuera a suceder en un par de horas. Solo rogaba que Edward quisiera escucharme.

Llegue al gimnasio a las diez de la mañana, calculando que la clase de Edward ya hubiera termino. Todos los miembros del gimnasio me miraban de una forma rara. Emmett me vio a lo lejos y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Lo mire como pidiendo su aprobación de que esto estuviera bien, a lo que el asintió y me señalo la dirección donde Edward se encontraba dando clase. AL llegar a la al salón, no escuche ningún sonido proveniente del interior, por lo que deduje que la clase había finalizado. Mis compañeras de clase comenzaron a salir del salón. Igualmente me dedicaron miradas raras. Incluso unas al verme comenzaron a reír bajito. Avergonzada por la escena solo sonreí a todas en respuesta. Cuando todas salieron me prepare para hacer mi entrada. Di un largo suspiro, me arme de valor y entre al salón.

Edward se encontraba de cuclillas recogiendo sus cosas. Me aclare la garganta. Él se puso de pie y se giró frente a mí. En cuanto me vio su rostro fue de absoluta sorpresa.

-Hola—salude con nerviosismo.

-Hola—saludo sin dejar de mirar mi atuendo.

Oh, Dios. Sabía que haber venido vestido de una jodida princesa había sido un maldito error.

El día anterior me había pasado la mayor parte de a noche escribiendo una palabras de disculpas para Edward. Así que saque una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, la abrí y comencé a leer su contenido.

Soy una estúpida, quizá la más grande estúpida de todo el mundo por haber pensado en mierdas que no eran….

Edward se acercó a mí y me quito el papel de las manos. Levante la vista y lo mire a la los ojos.

-Sí no lo te sale de aquí—dijo señalándose el corazón — entonces no vale.

-Edward… Yo—demonios no había memorizado mi discurso. Tenía que improvisar—.Lo siento. siento haber reaccionado de aquella manera. Fui una completa idiota al pensar que aquello era una mentira. Sabes. Tuve miedo de que aquello fuera una jodida broma.. Yo he tenido varias malas experiensas por mí aspecto—dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo….

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Edward no dejo que terminara. Me tomo de la cara y roso sus labios con los míos. Con las manos le di un pequeño empujoncito para separarlo un poco de mí. Tenía que explicarle todo. Tenía que decirle que de verdad lo sentía por el.

-Edward, lo siento.

-Shh…—dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios—sabes. Para mi tu eres la mujer perfecta.

-Edward yo…

Volvío a darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Me responderás con sinceridad?

Asentí.

-¿Me quieres?—pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza. Pude ver en sus ojos decepción.

-No te quiero Edward. Te amo—dije. Me alce con las puntas de los pies y lo bese.

FIN

* * *

><p>(1) Titulo original: pretty woman. Pelicula protagonizada por julia Roberts.<p>

(2) Significa que… el chico tiene buen trasero.

(3) Se refiere a que es cobrizo y esta despeinado

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado si no háganmelo saber. Sé que soy un desastre escribiendo. Quise escribir algo con humor y no sé si me salió. Pero bueno esto me hace feliz y se me ocurrió plasmarlo y compartirlo con ustedes.

Nos vemos pronto con otro One—shot.


End file.
